The Dark Lady
by caromaus
Summary: Hinter jedem erfolgreichen Mann steht eine starke Frau, sagt man. Doch wer war die Frau hinter Lord Voldemort? Lernt sie kennen und erlebt ihr Glück und Unglück, ihr Leid und ihre Freude, mit.
1. Der Dunkle Lord

Der Dunkle Lord

Selena betrat in der kühlen Augustnacht langsam und suchenden Blickes den alten Friedhof. Namen über Namen entzifferte sie mit Hilfe ihres leuchtenden Zauberstabes auf den uralten, verwitterten Grabsteinen. So arbeitete sie sich Reihe um Reihe, Grab um Grab immer tiefer in den Friedhof hinein. Eine hohe schlanke Gestalt, mit langen wehenden schwarzen Haaren in einen weiten schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, der ihre schöne Figur, weitgehend verbarg. Im schwachen Licht sah man an der Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, am Ringfinger einen silbernen Ring glitzern, geformt wie eine Schlange, mit Smaragden besetzt. Ihre Recherchen hatten die junge Frau hierher geführt, doch es sah hoffnungslos aus. Hier lagen nur ganz gewöhnliche, zahl- und namenlose Muggel begraben. Sollte sie sich doch geirrt haben? Nein- Da war er: Der Name den sie so verzweifelt suchte: Tom Riddle. Sollte er doch ein Muggel gewesen sein?

Doch bevor Selena auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, raschelte es plötzlich hinter ihr im Gras. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab drehte sie sich blitzschnell herum und sprach: »Wer ist da?« doch es kam keine Antwort... Stattdessen sah sie die riesige Schlange auf sich zukommen, das Maul weit offen, bereit zum Angriff.

_»Du bist aber ein schönes Tier, meine Kleine. Doch gewiss keine einheimische Schlange, oder? Solch große Exemplare gibt es in Großbritannien meines Wissens nicht.«_

Selenas Worte schienen Nagini zu verdutzen, sonst sprach doch nur ihr Herr mit ihr. Die Schlange hielt aufgerichtet inne und sah die junge Frau vor sich mit stechendem Blick an.

_»Nein, das ist wahr, mein Meister hat mich von seinen Reisen hierher geführt damit ich ihm treu dienen kann.«_

_»Dein Meister? Er lässt dich ganz allein des Nachts auf Friedhöfen junge Mädchen erschrecken?«_

_»Ja, denn schließlich muss eine Schlange auch ab und zu etwas fressen. Eigentlich hatte ich Euch dazu ausgesucht... bis Ihr anfinget mit mir zu sprechen. Wer seid Ihr überhaupt, dass ihr Parsel sprecht?«_

Selena machte eine leichte Verbeugung und sprach:

_»Selena Morgaine d'Esmerald, eine der ältesten Reinblutfamilien der Welt, zu Diensten«_

_»Die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen ist sehr selten... können das alle Mitglieder Eurer Familie, Miss d'Esmerald?«_

_»Soweit ich weiß nicht, ich bin die Erste seit meiner Urgroßmutter, die es kann. Abgesehen mal davon ist meine ganze Familie tot. Wie ist eigentlich Dein Name und... ähm… wer ist Dein Meister?«_, schloss Selena vorsichtig.

_»Mein Name ist Nagini und mein Meister ist der größte schwarze Magier aller Zeiten, der Erbe Slytherins, der Dunkle Lord, Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.__«_

Selena stockte der Atem. Sollte Glück, pures Glück sie nach 3 langen Jahren erfolgloser Suche endlich in die Nähe des Zauberers gebracht haben, den sie unbedingt kennen lernen, unbedingt dienen und so viel Wichtiges sagen wollte? Sollte sich die Prophezeiung doch noch erfüllen? Doch Nagini sprach schon weiter:

_»Habt ihr schon mal von ihm gehört? Schließlich steht ihr vor dem Grab seines Vaters und vorhin schient Ihr erleichtert es endlich gefunden zu haben.«_

_»Ja, ich habe tatsächlich nach diesem Grab gesucht, auch wenn ich mich gerade frage, wie ich dann weitergemacht hätte, wäret Ihr mir nicht begegnet. Denn Euer Meister ist es, den ich noch viel begieriger suche, edle Schlange Nagini. Könnt ihr mich zu ihm bringen?«_

_»Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht dem Tode entgegenzutreten, mein Meister schätzt Fremde nicht. Obwohl eine kleine Chance besteht, wenn Ihr seid, was Ihr behauptet. Mein Meister schätzt es genauso wenig magisches Blut zu vergießen, am allerwenigsten Reines.«_

_»Das Risiko gehe ich gern ein. Wisst Ihr, edle Nagini, ich suche bereits seit 3 Jahren nach dem Dunklen Lord. Ich möchte gern mit ihm reden, es gibt etwas, dass uns verbindet und er wissen sollte.«_

Selena steckte ihren Zauberstab in eine Innentasche ihres Umhangs und folgte der riesigen Schlange zum Ausgang des Friedhofs, eine gewundene Strasse entlang zu einem großen Herrenhaus mit überwuchertem Garten, der aussah als ob sich schon lange niemand mehr richtig um das Unkraut darin gekümmert hätte. Nagini richtete sich vor der großen Eingangstür des Herrenhauses auf, bis sie auf Kopfhöhe mit der Hexe neben ihr war und schloss für einen Moment die großen Augen. Selena meinte, jetzt würde sie nach ihrem Meister rufen, doch sie hörte nichts außer dem Wispern des Windes. Das fand sie merkwürdig, da sie die Schlange hätte verstehen _müssen_, zumal sich einen Moment später die Tür öffnete und einen kleinen plumpen Mann mit schütterem grauen Haar und spitzer Nase freigab. Dieser sah Selena einen Moment sprachlos an, bis er mit einer knappen Verbeugung zurücktrat und auf Englisch sagte:

»Folgt mir Miss d'Esmerald.«

Nagini glitt als Erste über die Schwelle und verschwand im Haus, Selena folgte dem kleinen Mann, den sie sofort als einen geringen Diener erkannte. Sie wusste, dass sie auf das niedere Gesindel oft autoritär und einschüchternd wirkte -und genoss diese Macht in vollen Zügen. Sie sprach als die Tür ins Schloss fiel:

»Und dein Name lautet?, da du den Meinen scheinbar schon kennst.«

»Eigentlich Peter Pettigrew, man nennt mich aber immer nur Wurmschwanz«

Währenddessen stiegen sie eine schmale Treppe hinauf, gingen einen kurzen Flur entlang bis sie vor einer schweren Eichentür anhielten, die, leicht geöffnet, den flackernden Schein eines Feuers nach außen ließ. Über das Knistern hinweg kaum vernehmbar sprach eine hohe, kalte Stimme, die Selena einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, der ihr nicht unangenehm war, im Gegenteil, sie meinte die Erfüllung ihrer Träume gefunden zu haben.

»Führe Miss d'Esmerald herein, Wurmschwanz und verschwinde dann. Ich möchte allein mit ihr sein.«

Wurmschwanz öffnete die Tür weiter, wies Selena mit einer knappen Verbeugung hinein und schloss sie hinter ihr.

Selenas Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Dämmerlicht im Zimmer, denn das Feuer im Kamin war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Auf dem Kaminsims sah sie eine Ansammlung von alten Zeitungen, davor ein kleiner runder Tisch mit einer Karaffe Rotwein zwischen zwei hohen Lehnsesseln. Da sie nur den Rücken des einen sah, war das erste was Selena von Lord Voldemort erblickte eine bleiche Hand mit langen Fingern, die locker einen Zauberstab hielt. ‚Gut' dachte Selena, ‚Er wird dich nicht sofort angreifen'. Sie war zwar eine äußerst bemerkenswerte starke Hexe, die nicht zögerte zu töten und sich wehren konnte, aber ob ihre Fähigkeiten vor Lord Voldemort Bestand hatten, war mehr als fraglich.

»Normalerweise meiden Menschen meine Gegenwart. Was führt dich also zu mir, Selena Morgaine d'Esmerald?«, sprach die hohe kalte Stimme auf Englisch.

Selena antwortete jedoch in Parsel, da sie Gesindel nicht traute und auf gar keinen Fall belauscht werden wollte.

_»Weil ich Euch kennen lernen möchte, Mylord, Euch dienen und aufgrund einer Prophezeiung, die kurz vor meiner Geburt gemacht wurde. Sie betrifft den Erben und die Erbin Slytherins. Der Erbe seid meines Wissens Ihr, Mylord. Und die Erbin, nun ja, die bin ich.«_

_»Setz Dich und erzähle mir, wie du darauf kommst, die Erbin Slytherins zu sein.«_

Selena nahm auf dem zweiten Lehnsessel platz und sah ihm ins schlangengleiche Antlitz. Er war für sie schrecklich schön anzusehen, er wirkte genauso einschüchternd und machtvoll, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, doch gleichermaßen wunderschön. Für Sie, die Erbin Slytherins, die Schlangen über alles liebte, die ihr Wappentier waren, sah er aus wie die Verkörperung all ihrer Wünsche. Sie wollte gerade beginnen zu berichten, als der Dunkle Lord die Hand hob und ihr Einhalt gebot. Er rief Wurmschwanz und sein promptes Eintreten ließ Selenas Vermutung bestätigen, dass er gelauscht hatte.

»Bringe unserem Gast ein Glas. Ich möchte mit ihr von dem hervorragendem Wein trinken, den Lucius mir geschickt hat.«

Dabei sah er Selena die ganze Zeit aus seinen scharlachrot glühenden Augen ins fein geschnittene Gesicht, mit dem vollen Mund, der schmalen Nase und den großen grünen Augen, die umrahmt waren von langen schwarzen Wimpern, doch sie blickte unerschrocken zurück und versuchte ihn ihrerseits zu taxieren.

Ein dünnlippiges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund als der zitternde Wurmschwanz beide Gläser füllte und sich rasch entfernte, woraufhin auch Selena begann zu lächeln. Scheinbar hatte dieser kriecherische Wurmschwanz auch Angst und Respekt vor ihr, er konnte ihr zumindest nicht ins Gesicht schauen ohne zu erzittern. Selena genoss ihre Macht, immer.

»Auf Salazar Slytherin«, prostete ihr der Dunkle Lord zu und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

»Auf Salazar Slytherin und seine Kinder Salomo und Selena«, gab sie immer noch lächelnd zurück und trank. Der Wein war wirklich köstlich, als sie den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte sprach er, der sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte erneut:

»Du scheinst keinerlei Angst vor mir zu haben, das beeindruckt Lord Voldemort.«

»Ich vertraue auf mein Schicksal«, antwortete sie schlicht. Er nickte kaum merklich ob dieser Worte und sagte, diesmal auf Parsel:

_»Nun denn, beginne mit Deiner Geschichte!« _

Der Sprachwechsel entging Selena nicht und sie dachte belustigt ‚Auch er vertraut seinem Diener nicht'

_»Wie Ihr sicherlich wisst, Mylord, hatte Salazar Slytherin 2 Kinder: Salomo und seine jüngere Schwester Selena, meine Namensvetterin übrigens. Meine Ahnentafel lässt sich bis zu ebendieser Selena Slytherin zurückverfolgen. Als ich jedoch ihren älteren Bruder entdeckte, fand ich es spannend herauszufinden, ob heute noch Nachkommen von ihm leben. Vor allem, da ich ja von der Prophezeiung wusste, aber dazu später. Jedenfalls stieß ich auf eine Merope Gaunt, die meinen Angaben zufolge einen Sohn mit Tom Riddle, über den ich allerdings nichts herausfinden konnte, hatte, der Tom Marvolo Riddle heißt. Den allerletzten lebenden Nachkommen Slytherins, neben mir.« _

Diese Worte schienen Lord Voldemort zu erstaunen, wenn nicht gar zu erschrecken. Doch Selena fuhr unbeeindruckt fort, obgleich ihr das nicht entging.

_»Ich weiß nicht ob es nur ein Gerücht ist oder wirklich stimmt, jedenfalls heißt es, der Erbe Slytherins seid Ihr, Mylord. Und deshalb glaube ich zu wissen, Mylord, ihr seid Tom Marvolo Riddle!«_

Schweigen war die Antwort auf ihre Worte. Selena wusste, dies war ein gefährlicher Moment, sie spürte die Spannung im Raum, sah dass ihr Gegenüber seinen Zauberstab fester umschloss. Sie hielt unbewusst den Atem an und entspannte sich erst, als Lord Voldemort seinen Griff lockerte, seinen Kelch in die Hand nahm und sprach:

_»Was hat es mit der Prophezeiung die Ihr erwähntet auf sich?«_

_»Nun denn, sie besagt Folgendes: ‚Der Eine mit der Macht die Welten zu verbinden, wird geboren werden, wenn sich der dunkle Erbe und die dunkle Erbin, die den Tod besiegen suchten, vereinen. Alt mit Jung, Arm mit Reich.' Nun ja, der dunkle Erbe könnt nur Ihr sein, denn ich wüsste nicht auf wen dieser Titel besser passte, ihr seid auch um Einiges älter als ich, zumindest ist Tom Marvolo Riddle 1926 geboren, wohingegen ich erst 1973. Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, ob Ihr in Armut aufgewachsen seid, ich stamme aus einer sehr reichen Familie, die jedoch tot ist, bin reinblütig und die Prophezeiung wurde meiner Mutter im letzten Drittel ihrer Schwangerschaft von einer namhaften Wahrsagerin gemacht, die wissen wollte, was aus ihrer jüngsten Tochter wird. Meine Mutter hat das für alle ihre Kinder getan, doch, so sagte sie mir, war die Wahrsagerin bei diesen Worten anders. Sonst erfuhr man von ihr nur nebulöses Zeug, wie hohes Alter und glückliches Leben, aber diesmal, so meine Mutter, war es eine echte Trance. Als ich volljährig wurde, bin ich auf unser Ministerium gegangen, um herauszufinden, ob es wirklich eine Prophezeiung um mich gibt und tatsächlich: sie existiert.«_

Sie hielt inne um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen und trank einen Schluck Wein, desgleichen der dunkle Lord. Er schien nachdenklich geworden zu sein. Er sah Selena tief in die Augen, als ob er sie durchbohren wollte. Sie wusste was er vorhatte, hatte es beinahe erwartet und ließ ihn deshalb gewähren. Er sollte auf keinen Fall an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln.

_»Ihr lügt nicht Miss d'Esmerald, das ist gut. Lord Voldemort zu belügen wäre töricht. Er weiß, er weiß immer... Ihr sagt, Ihr seid eine Waise?«_

_»Ja, meine Familie entschied sich zu kämpfen, anstelle sich zu ergeben als ihre Machenschaften aufflogen und sie von Auroren umstellt waren. Ich war 8 Jahre alt, spielte gerade in meinem Zimmer, dann hörte ich nur diese furchtbare Explosion. Es war im Garten, ich sah den Krater und die Leichen meines Bruders, gerade volljährig, meiner Schwester, erst 16, meiner Eltern und meiner Großeltern durchs Fenster. Kurz danach führten mich fremde Männer und Frauen aus dem Haus und überlegten was mit mir anzufangen sei, da ich keine lebenden Verwandten mehr hatte. Meine Mutter war Einzelkind, ihre Eltern lange tot. Mein Onkel väterlicherseits lebenslang in Nurmengard und der Rest lag natürlich tot im Garten. Da meine Familie bekannt dafür war schwarze Magie und die alten Rituale zu praktizieren und man meinte mich _umerziehen_ zu müssen, gab man mich zur Pflege in eine _Muggelfamilie_. Ich hab sie immer gehasst, die Auroren, wie die Muggel. Na ja, nun sind sie alle tot, ich bin ganz gut wenn es ums Morden geht.«, s_chloss sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

_»Gerade 22 und alle Feinde tot? Ich bin beeindruckt. War Euch jetzt langweilig genug nach mir zu suchen?«_

_»Kann man so sagen. Ich habe mit der Suche nach Euch vor ca. 3 Jahren begonnen, also mit 19 begann ich den Stammbaum zu enträtseln, erst letztes Jahr fand ich die entscheidende Linie der Gaunts. Dann suchte ich direkt nach Euch, Mylord, obwohl es relativ schwierig für mich war. Ich meine, selbst Euren Todessern habt Ihr Euch nicht gezeigt. Wie sollte es da mir, als Außenstehender, gelingen Euch zu finden? Wäre Nagini vorhin nicht aufgetaucht hätte ich zwar Tom Riddle Seniors Grab gefunden, doch was dann?«_

_»Ja, was dann? Ihr habt großes Glück heute Nacht, Miss d'Esmerald. Normalerweise wollte Lord Voldemort heute Nacht ins Haus eines treuen Dieners ziehen. Dieses Gemäuer widert mich an. Habt Ihr ein Quartier für die Nacht?«_

_»Ja, ich hab ein Zimmer im Dorfgasthof hier in Little Hangleton. Eigentlich gehe ich nicht in solche Muggelkaschemmen, doch ich dachte mir, wenn meine Informationen richtig sind, könnte ich hier mehr Zeit verbringen, als mir lieb ist.«_

_»Wenn Ihr der Schmach entgehen wollt, dort gesehen zu werden und die Gesellschaft dieses wertlosen Abschaums zu ertragen, lasse ich ein Zimmer für Euch herrichten.«_

_»Wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht...«_

»Wurmschwanz!«, rief der dunkle Lord und der kleine verängstigte Mann kam sofort ins Zimmer gestürzt.

»Richte für unseren Gast ein Schlafgemach her und geh dann in den Dorfgasthof und lass dir ihr Gepäck aushändigen.«

»Nein, nicht nötig«, sprach Selena »Nur das Zimmer. Um das Gepäck kümmere ich mich selbst. Lola!«, rief sie nun ihrerseits und eine kleine Hauselfe erschien zu ihren Füßen.

»Bringe mein Gepäck aus meinem Zimmer im Dorfgasthof hierher, lass dir von Wurmschwanz mein neues Quartier zeigen und warte dort auf mich!«

»Sehr wohl, Herrin«, quiekte die Elfe mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und verschwand. Dies muss auch für Wurmschwanz das Zeichen gewesen sein zu verschwinden, denn er drehte der Hexe und dem Zauberer den Rücken zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Selena und Lord Voldemort sahen sich im Schein des Feuers tief in die Augen und tranken langsam ihren Wein. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Beide schienen Gedanken nachzuhängen und Selena begann sich zu fragen, ob es klug war, die Einladung des Dunklen Lords anzunehmen und er sie nur in der Nähe haben wollte um sie im Schlaf zu töten. Doch das war eigentlich nicht sein Stil. Wenn er beschloss jemanden zu töten, so ließ er seinem Opfer wenigstens die kleine Chance sich zu wehren. Jemanden im Schlaf zu überraschen war längst nicht so befriedigend, wie ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Dies wusste Selena aus Erfahrung. Dennoch hatte sie die Angewohnheit mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zu schlafen... Man weiß ja nie...

_»Hauselfen sind nützliche Diener, nicht wahr, Selena?«_

_»Ohja, zum Anwesen meiner Familie gehören zwei. Lola nehme ich mit auf Reisen, Bruno bleibt zurück und kümmert sich um mein Haus und den Garten. Wenn Ihr wollt, Mylord, lade ich Euch dorthin ein. Es ist ein sehr altes Haus, erbaut 1629, immer in Familienbesitz, mit wunderbaren schwarzmagischen Artefakten und einer Krypta unter der Kapelle im Garten, die nur für die Alten Rituale angelegt wurde. Selbst den Krater sieht man noch, ich habe ihn nie zuschütten lassen, als Erinnerung, warum ich kämpfe!«_

_»Warum Ihr kämpft, Selena? Ich dachte Eure Feinde wären alle längst tot?«_

_»Meine Feinde ja, aber unser aller Feinde, die Schlammblüter und Muggel nicht.«_

Kaum merklich nickte der Dunkle Lord auf diese Worte, ob Beifall oder nur zur Bestätigung wusste Selena nicht zu sagen. Er war ein geheimnisvoller Mann und dennoch auf eine Weise anziehend, die wohl niemanden außer ihr aufgefallen wäre. Nach einer Weile sprach er erneut, doch sein Ton hatte sich verändert. Im Raum war plötzlich eine Eiseskälte zu spüren, eiskalt wie seine Stimme.

_»Warum seid Ihr wirklich zu mir gekommen? Selena Morgaine d'Esmerald? Seid Ihr auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz in Eurem Land? Ihr redet übers Morden als sei es nichts. Wie viele Menschen habt Ihr in Eurem kurzen Leben schon getötet? Und vor allem, wie kommt es, dass Ihr noch auf freiem Fuß seid? Ich kann töten und mein Zeichen hinterlassen ohne befürchten zu müssen jemals zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden. Mein Name allein lässt das ganze Land, die ganze Welt erzittern, aber Ihr... Soweit seid Ihr noch nicht! Sucht Ihr Schutz und Furcht treibt Euch in meine Arme und lässt Euch so unerschrocken wirken? Denn eine von Auroren verfolgte Hexe kann ich in meiner Nähe nicht gebrauchen.«_

Selena lächelte ihn breit an, sie wusste ihr konnte nichts passieren, stattdessen griff sie in ihren Umhang und zog ihre zwei Zauberstäbe heraus. Dass sich die Finger des Dunklen Lords bei ihrer Bewegung fester um den seinen schlossen ignorierte sie. Sie überreichte ihm einen der Stäbe und sprach:

_»Dies ist der Zauberstab, den ich vor Jahren bei Gregorowitsch kaufte und dieser«_, damit überreichte sie ihm den Zweiten _»dieser Stab ist mein persönlicher Todesstab. Ich kenne die Gesetze sehr wohl, Mylord. Ich beschloss schon am Todestag meiner Familie, mich zu rächen, doch mit meinem 16ten Geburtstag rückten meine Pläne endlich in greifbare Nähe. Doch wie sollte ich dem Gesetz entgehen? Nun, die Lösung ist so einfach wie genial: Ein zweiter Stab musste her, Einer, von dem niemand etwas wusste. Ich ging durch viele Wälder, immer Holzläuse dabei, bis ich einen geeigneten Baum, gefunden hatte: deutsche Eiche, älter als ich es je gesehen habe, bewohnt mit Hunderten von Bowtruckles. Ich schnitzte fast 2 Monate an der geeigneten Form, die Form einer Schlange, wie Ihr seht.«_

_»Ja, das sehe ich, eine wunderbare Arbeit, vor allem in Anbetracht Eurer Abstammung. Doch was ist der Kern dieses Stabs? Er wird doch wohl funktionieren, wenn Ihr so stolz davon berichtet. « _

Auf diese Worte schwang er den Zauberstab und brachte so die Karaffe Wein auf dem Tisch dazu ihre Kelche erneut zu füllen. Er nahm den Seinen und prostete Selena zu, die ebenfalls zugriff.

_»Auf Euch, Selena d'Esmerald! Lord Voldemort ist wirklich beeindruckt.«_

_»Auf Euch, Mylord!« _und nach einem Schluck Wein sprach sie weiter _»__Der Kern ist das Haar einer Banshee, einer Todesfee. Es sollte auch mich zur Todesfee machen, da ich den Stab nur zu solchen Zwecken benutzen wollte. Ich kannte eine Grotte, in der Nähe von Durmstrang, meiner Schule, in der sie lebte. Bis ich sie aufsuchte zumindest. Ich durchstöberte die Bibliothek und las jedes Wort über Zauberstabkunde, bis ich wusste, wie man den Kern einsetzte. Es gelang mir und der Stab funktioniert bis heute tadellos. Ihr seht also, Mylord, selbst wenn ich verdächtigt und mein Zauberstab geprüft wurde konnte mir nie etwas nachgewiesen werden. Ich beherrsche seit meinem 13ten Lebensjahr die Kunst der Okklumentik und trage immer ein Fläschchen Gegengift zum Veritaserum bei mir. Ich werde also nicht verfolgt. Ich kam aus freien Stücken, aus Sympathie zu Euren Zielen und der Aussicht die Prophezeiung zu enträtseln und vielleicht sogar zu erfüllen...«_


	2. Unerwartete Begebenheiten

»Lola, er ist unglaublich!«

Selena hatte sich, nachdem der Wein ausgetrunken war, zurückgezogen und von Wurmschwanz auf ihr Zimmer führen lassen. Lola, ihre Elfe, hatte brav auf sie gewartet, ihr den Umhang abgenommen und ihr beim Auskleiden geholfen. Unfassbarerweise war Selena glücklich.

»Niemals habe ich einen Mann kennen gelernt, der so faszinierend, so geheimnisvoll und so schrecklich schön ist! Er ist der Eine, meine Bestimmung, mein Schicksal... Ich weiß es einfach, ich weiß es! –Kannst du das verstehen, Lola?«

»Es ist nicht Lolas Aufgabe die Herrin zu verstehen. Euer Wort ist für Lola Gesetz. Lola lebt nur um der Herrin d'Esmerald zu dienen.«, erwiderte die Hauselfe leise.

»Soll Lola Eure Haare auskämmen, bevor Ihr zu Bett geht, Herrin?«, fügte sie noch leiser hinzu.

»Ja, mach das bitte. Und flechte sie gleich noch zu einem Zopf, ich möchte morgen nicht wie ein Pudel aussehen! –Ach Lola! Ich bin so glücklich! Endlich hat meine Suche ein Ende!«

Nachdem die kleine Elfe mit ihren Haaren fertig und verschwunden war, legte sich Selena ins Bett und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Ihre rechte Hand lag, den Schlangenstab fest umklammert, auf der Bettdecke, der silberne Ring glitzerte und glänzte im Mondlicht. Immer wenn eine vorbeiziehende Wolke den Mond verdunkelte, wirkte die Schlange lebendig, als würde sie zum Leben erwachen und sich um ihren Finger winden.

Ein zögerliches Klopfen riss Selena aus ihren Träumen. Sie rief ihre Elfe und schickte sie zur Tür, nachsehen, wer da ihren Schlaf störte. Es konnte kaum eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang sein, sagte ihr ein prüfender Blick zum Fenster. Dabei vernahm sie Wurmschwanz' winselnde Stimme:

»Der Dunkle Lord schickt mich. Seine Lordschaft wünscht mit Miss d'Esmerald zu Frühstücken. Ich komme in einer halben Stunde wieder und führe Eure Herrin ins Speisezimmer.«

Damit schloss sich die Tür wieder und Selena dachte bei sich ‚O nein, bitte nicht! Noch nicht!' Doch sie wusste dass sie diesem Ruf folgen musste, obgleich sie nicht gewohnt war befehligt zu werden, anstelle zu befehlen. Lola blieb vor dem Bett stehen um pflichtschuldig zu berichten, doch Selena kam ihr zuvor. Mürrisch sagte sie:

»Schon gut, ich hab ihn gehört! Ich habe eine halbe Stunde Zeit mich anzukleiden und werde dann mit dem Dunklen Lord frühstücken. Eigentlich das, wovon ich immer geträumt habe, nur nicht so früh am Morgen!«

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat sie das Speisezimmer. Sie war atemberaubend schön anzusehen. Das rückenlange, schwarze Haar offen, ihre dichten Locken perfekt in Form. Das lange schwarze Kleid mit dem weiten Rock und dem tiefen Dekolletee, saß wie angegossen. Darüber trug sie ein blutrotes Mieder, mit goldenen Ornamenten bestickt, hinten fest geschnürt von ihrer Elfe. Sie wusste, dass sie Männern den Verstand rauben konnte. Doch der bewundernde Blick des Mannes, der bei ihrem Eintreten vom Tisch aufschaute und den sie gewohnt war, blieb aus. Offenbar hatte Schönheit keine Wirkung auf Lord Voldemort.

»Habt ihr gut geschlafen, Miss d'Esmerald?«

»Bitte nennt mich Selena, Mylord. Und ja, ich habe gut geschlafen. Nur zu kurz...«

Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen und fuhr fort

»Habt Ihr ebenfalls eine angenehme Nacht verbracht oder schlaft Ihr nicht, Mylord?«

Er lächelte sie über den Tisch hinweg an und antwortete

»Lord Voldemort braucht nicht viel Schlaf. Die Zeit der Träume ist vorbei und des Nachts lassen sich besser Pläne schmieden. Bedient Euch, Miss Selena. Ihr seid gewiss hungrig. Es war unhöflich von mir gestern nicht zu fragen, ob ihr bereits zu Abend gegessen habt oder noch hungrig von der Reise seid. Für dieses Versäumnis entschuldige ich mich.«

Bei diesen Worten neigte er leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung, eine angedeutete Verbeugung, wie zum Hohn, die Selena darauf schließen ließ, dass er es keinesfalls bedauerte. Sie nickte also nur leicht, zur Kenntnisnahme seiner Entschuldigung, antwortete jedoch nicht.

»Miss d'Esmerald? Was mögt Ihr als Getränk serviert haben? Kaffee? Tee? Kürbissaft?»

Wurmschwanz war diensteifrig neben ihr aufgetaucht und vermied es tunlichst ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

»Kaffee, schwarz, er darf auch ruhig ein bisschen stärker sein. Ich muss erst noch richtig wach werden«

Bei ihren Worten blitzten die Augen ihres Gegenübers belustigt auf und er sagte, diesmal auf Parsel:

_»Ihr seid eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau, Selena. Es ist angenehm mit einem Menschen zu verkehren, der keine Furcht vor mir zu haben scheint... Doch sagt mir, was wäre gewesen, wenn ich Euch gleich nach Eurem Eintreten getötet hätte?«_

Selena blickte unbewusst kurz auf ihren Ring, bevor sie antwortete. Das Flackern in Lord Voldemorts Augen verriet ihr, dass er es ebenso bemerkt hatte. Ohne ihr Verhalten zu kommentieren sprach sie:

_»Ich sagte Euch gestern bereits, ich vertraue auf mein Schicksal, Mylord. Ich denke, ich hätte mich nicht einmal gewehrt. Meine Zauberstäbe, waren bei meinem Eintreten in meinem Umhang verstaut. Wie hätte ich also kämpfen sollen? Zumal, gegen Euch? Den größten und mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten? Ich bin zwar eine fähige Hexe, dennoch schätze ich meine Chancen eher als sehr gering ein. Ich hätte mich wohl meinem Schicksal ergeben, wenn ich mich geirrt hätte und es meine Bestimmung war, auf der Stelle von Euch getötet zu werden.«_

Er nickte kurz und fuhr fort, währenddessen servierte ihr Wurmschwanz den Kaffee, der schön heiß war und genauso stark, wie sie ihn mochte.

_»Und was hat es dann also auf sich mit den Worten Eurer Prophezeiung ‚die den Tod besiegen suchten'? Es heißt doch ‚die' und nicht ‚der den Tod besiegen suchte'. Sucht ihr nach dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit, Selena?«_

Sie blickte wieder auf ihren Ring und im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich für ihre Bewegung ohrfeigen können. Der Blick des Dunklen Lords blieb nämlich genau auf ihrem Ringfinger haften.

_»Darf ich ihn mir für einen kurzen Moment ausleihen, Selena?«, _fragte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung ihrer Hand.

_»Natürlich, Mylord.«_ Und an ihren Ring gewandt sagte sie immer noch auf Parsel: _»__Geh zum Dunklen Lord, mein Schatz« _

Der Ring geriet sofort in Bewegung. Die kleine silberne Schlange schlängelte sich von ihrem Finger, kroch über den Tisch, direkt in die ausgestreckte Hand von Lord Voldemort. Er beobachtete eine Weile, wie sie sich in seiner Handfläche wand, schloss sie dann in seiner Faust ein und blickte Selena einen Moment später tief in die Augen. Ein breites Lächeln im schlangengleichen Gesicht.

_»Ein Horkrux? Dieser Ring ist Euer Anker an das Leben?«_

Bei seinen Worten wurde Selena kreidebleich. Noch nie hatte dies jemand bemerkt, der den Ring nur in seiner Hand hielt. Doch dieser Mann war ja auch nicht irgendjemand. Dieser Mann war Lord Voldemort. Nur zu verständlich, dass er sich mit diesen dunkelsten Geheimnissen der Magie auskannte, von denen kaum ein Zauberer auch nur etwas ahnte. ‚Nun gut,' dachte sie ‚Dein Geheimnis ist also gelüftet, musste ja irgendwann so kommen.' Und mit diesem Gedanken entspannte sie sich und gewann wieder etwas an Farbe. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort:

_»Findet ihr es nicht töricht, den Ring immer am Finger bei Euch zu tragen? Die Bücher schreiben doch davon, wie stark man den Schutz des Seelenfragmentes machen sollte, damit es nicht versehentlich zerstört wird.«_

_»Und wie sollte es mir dann Eurer Meinung nach helfen, falls ich tatsächlich getötet würde, Mylord? Weit weg und unter starkem magischen Schutz? Abgesehen mal davon, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das ein Gegner, der nichts von dem Horkrux an meinem Finger weiß, mich mit etwas angreift, dass mich _und_ den Horkrux gleichzeitig zerstört? Gleich null, schätze ich.«_

_»Da mögt ihr Recht haben, Selena, auch wenn mir die eine oder andere Möglichkeit einfiele... Dämonsfeuer zum Beispiel.«_

_»Wie viele Zauberer wagen es, Dämonsfeuer zu benutzen, Mylord? Es ist zu gefährlich, auch für den Erzeuger...« _An ihren Ring gewandt fügte sie hinzu »_Komm zurück, mein Schatz!«, _und die kleine Schlange gehorchte erneut und erstarrte an ihrem Finger, als hätte sie sich nie bewegt. Selena bemerkte, dass der Dunkle Lord den Ring immer noch beobachtete und sprach

_»Dieser Ring hat noch eine weitere Bedeutung für mich. Eigentlich zwei... Er war einst der Verlobungs- und Ehering von Selena Slytherin, ist also ein uraltes Familienerbstück. Ich habe ihn von meiner Urgroßmutter, der letzten in meiner Familie, die vor mir noch Parsel beherrschte. Ich war erst 4 Jahre alt, als sie starb, erinnere mich also kaum an sie. Ich weiß aber noch, dass alle Frauen in meiner Familie, meine Großmutter, Mutter und meine Schwester, hofften den Ring zu erben, aber es kam anders... Die ganze Familie war an ihrem Bett versammelt, als sie starb. Ich spielte auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett, glaube ich. Jedenfalls geriet der Ring im Moment ihres Todes in Bewegung und schlängelte sich direkt auf mich zu und kam erst an meinem Finger zum Stillstand. Meine Schwester war rasend eifersüchtig, dass der Ring mich erwählt hatte und nicht sie. Angelique versuchte oft ihn mir zu stehlen, aber sobald ich auf Parsel sagte: ‚Komm zurück' gehorchte er mir und sie hatte keine Chance ihn zu halten.« _

Bei der Erinnerung an diese Begebenheiten schlich sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

_»Und der zweite Grund, Selena? Ihr sagtet der Ring hätte zwei Bedeutungen für Euch...«_

_»Nun ja, es ist nur so eine Geschichte, die mir meine Mutter erzählte, als ich sie fragte, warum die kleine Schlange sich bewegen könne... Ich weiß nicht ob sie stimmt, ich habe nie auch nur die Spur eines Beweises dafür gefunden. Jedenfalls erzählte sie mir der Ring könne sich bewegen, weil er erkennen könne welcher Mann für die Trägerin bestimmt ist. Bei der ersten Berührung der Hände, soll er sich um die Finger beider winden und sie somit vereinen. Soweit ich weiß ist dies seit Jahrhunderten nicht geschehen, vielleicht seit Selena Slytherin nicht mehr, auf die diese Geschichte zurückgeht. In unserer Familie wurde ja auch selten aus Liebe geheiratet. Die Töchter wurden meist, der Blutlinie wegen, zwangsverheiratet.«_

_»Aber ihr hofft, dass der Ring Euch den Richtigen erkennen lässt?«_

_»Genau, ich weiß selbst dass dies albern ist. Vielleicht hat es bei meiner Vorfahrin funktioniert, weil ihr Verlobter den Ring so behext hat und ihr diese Geschichte nur eingebläut, obwohl er wusste, dass es nur bei ihm klappen konnte. Ich weiß es nicht und werde es wohl auch nie herausfinden.«_

Der Dunkle Lord überlegte einen Moment, streckte seine linke Hand aus und sprach:

_»Wenn Eure Vermutung über die Prophezeiung stimmt, so müsste ich der Richtige für Euch sein, nicht wahr, Selena? Gebt mir Eure Hand, dann werdet ihr es gleich wissen...«_

Erschrocken und zögernd ergriff Selena die Hand Lord Voldemorts und hakte ihre Finger zwischen die seinen. Er schloss seine Finger ebenso. ‚Es sieht aus, als ob ich mit dem Dunklen Lord Händchenhalte' dachte sie belustigt, doch ihr Lächeln erstarb plötzlich, als sie die Bewegung an ihrem Finger spürte. Erschrocken blickte sie in seine Augen und auch er wirkte erstaunt. Gleichzeitig senkten sie den Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände und sahen wie die kleine Schlange, scheinbar glücklich, sich wand, und schließlich, wie eine enge Schraubzwinge um ihre beiden Ringfinger gelegt, zum Stillstand kam.

»D...d...das kann nicht sein«, stotterte sie. In ihrer Aufregung vergaß sie sogar Parsel zu sprechen. »Das ist unmöglich... es ist doch nur eine Geschichte... ein Märchen! Wie...?«

_»Wie es aussieht, haben wir uns beide geirrt, Selena. Ihr Euch mit Eurer Geschichte und ich mich, als ich an Eurer Prophezeiung zweifelte...«_

_»Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass dies passieren würde... Es tut mir Leid, Mylord. Ich... ich... ich wollte nicht, das so etwas passiert... Bitte vergebt mir, Mylord.«_

Betroffen senkte sie den Kopf. Auch wenn sie von der Prophezeiung wusste, hatte sie nie wirklich geglaubt, dass sie sich erfüllen könnte. Doch dies... änderte alles.

_»Sieh mich an, kleine Selena.«_

Widerstrebend hob sie den Blick und schaute in seine Augen. Der weiche Ton in seiner Stimme, den sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte, ließ sie gehorchen.

_»Ich weiß, dass Du dies nicht beabsichtigt hast, ich ebenso wenig. Es ist nun einmal passiert. Na und? Es kann bedeuten, dass ich für Dich bestimmt bin, aber bedeutet es auch, dass _Du_ für _mich_ bestimmt bist? Wir sollten uns lieber Gedanken darum machen, wie wir wieder voneinander loskommen, meinst du nicht?«_

_»Ja Mylord. Komm zurück an meine Hand, kleiner Schatz! Nur an meine!«_

Damit öffnete sie ihre Finger und der Zauber des Momentes brach, die Schlange kam zurück an ihren Finger und ward still.

»Lasst uns frühstücken, Miss Selena, bevor es noch kälter wird.«

Schweigend und eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, aßen sie.

»Würdet ihr mich auf einen Spaziergang begleiten, Selena?«, fragte der Dunkle Lord, nachdem Wurmschwanz das Frühstücksgeschirr abgeräumt hatte.

»Natürlich, Mylord, ich hole nur noch schnell meinen Umhang.«

Normalerweise hätte sich Selena den Umhang von ihrer treuen Hauselfe bringen lassen, aber sie wollte allein sein, wenigstens einen Moment. Sie hatte zwar kurz gezögert, als sie seine Hand ergriff, aber, dass tatsächlich geschehen könnte, was sie gehofft und gleichzeitig gefürchtet hatte, daran hatte sie nie wirklich geglaubt! Es war einfach unmöglich, es musste ein böser Traum sein, dachte sie, während sie die Treppen hinauf in ihr Schlafgemach stieg.

Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich zunächst auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte zur Decke empor. Erst die piepsige Stimme Lolas riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie setzte sich auf und sah das Geschöpf zu ihren Füßen stumm an.

»Herrin? Ist Euch nicht wohl? Soll Lola Euch etwas bringen?«

»Nein, Lola, ist schon gut. Ich wollte nur einen Moment allein sein. Gib mir meinen Umhang, ich werde einen Spaziergang machen.«

Beflissen reichte die Elfe der jungen Hexe ihren Umhang. Selena warf ihn über ihre Schultern und sah sich prüfend im angelaufenen Spiegel des alten Waschtisches an. ‚Ich bin schön' dachte sie verzweifelt ‚aber der Mann, den ich begehre, wird mich niemals wollen, die Prophezeiung wird sich niemals erfüllen...'

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie den Dunklen Lord wirklich _wollte_. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, wenn sie den Mann aus der Prophezeiung traf, würde sie ihn verabscheuen. Sich widerstrebend von ihm schwängern lassen, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und den ‚Einen' zu gebären ‚der die Welten verbinden' wird. Was bedeutete dieser Schwachsinn überhaupt? -Von wegen die ‚Welten verbinden'? Welche Welten?

Sie hatte schon einige Männer in ihrem Leben gehabt, aus verschiedenen Gründen, hatte Selena sie ausgenutzt. Muggel, wie Zauberer, ohne Ansehen des Blutes. Die meisten ihrer verflossenen Liebhaber waren auch durch ihre Hand gestorben, nur so zum Spaß und weil sie es konnte... Aber jetzt?... Irgendetwas war anders...Diese Gefühle waren auch ihr neu, oder war es nur wieder dieses Begehren und Aufflackern der Leidenschaft, das am Anfang jeder ihrer Liebschaften stand und das ebenso schnell kam, wie ging? Sie wusste es nicht und das machte ihr Angst.

Selena riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und steckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge heraus... Das war doch albern! Was kommt, das kommt und es ist sinnlos sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die erst noch geschehen mussten um wirklich relevant zu sein.

Mit diesem Gedanken stieg sie die Treppe hinunter und sah den Dunklen Lord bereits an der Haustür auf sie warten.

Unten angekommen, machte sie einen höflichen Knicks und sagte keck, um ihre Unsicherheit zu vertuschen:

»Verzeiht einer Frau ihre Eitelkeit, Mylord. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, welchen Umhang ich tragen sollte, wenn ich mich mit Eurer Lordschaft in der Öffentlichkeit zeige.«

»Er scheint mir trefflich gewählt«, antwortete dieser mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung und wies sie somit durch die von Wurmschwanz geöffnete Tür. Selena schritt an beiden Männern vorbei und atmete die frische, klare Morgenluft ein.

»Ihr seid ein wahrer Gentleman, Mylord, einer Frau den Vortritt zu lassen...«, sagte sie, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Er nickte nur kurz und Selena deutete dies als ‚gewöhnt Euch nicht zu sehr daran, der Vortritt gebührt eigentlich mir'

Forschen Schrittes gingen sie den Gartenpfad entlang, auf dem sich bereits Brombeerranken auszubreiten begannen, durch das schmiedeeiserne Gartentor, die gewundene Strasse entlang, bis zum alten Friedhof. Es musste wirklich noch sehr früh am Morgen sein, sie trafen keine Menschenseele. Lord Voldemort führte Selena zielgerichtet bis zum Grab Tom Riddles, blieb stehen und sagte, sich umdrehend, auf Parsel:

_»Hier hat Euch Nagini gestern Abend also gefunden?«_

_»Ja, Mylord«, _antwortete Selena verwirrt.

_»Sie wollte Euch eigentlich angreifen und als Abendessen verspeisen, wusstet ihr das?«_

_»Ja, sie sagte es mir auf dem Weg zu Eurem Haus. Hätte ich kein Parsel benutzt, so hätte sie mich sicher getötet.«_

_»Da habt Ihr Recht... Ihr habt mich heute Nacht ziemlich erschreckt, kleine Selena Morgaine d'Esmerald. Ihr wusstet mehr über mich, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte... Nur sehr wenige noch lebende Zauberer kennen meinen Geburtsnamen.« _

Selena hielt den Atem an, sie wusste, nun würde sich ihre Vermutung entweder bestätigen oder auch nicht, als er verächtlich hinzufügte:

_»Tom Marvolo Riddle«_

Sie atmete hörbar aus und dachte bei sich ‚ich wusste es'. Der Dunkle Lord blickte von ihr zum Grabstein seines Vaters und fuhr fort

_»Ich weiß nicht wie Ihr von ihm",_ er nickte in Richtung Grab_ »erfahren habt, Schließlich musste einst auch ich enttäuscht feststellen, dass er nur ein wertloser Muggel ist und ich, Lord Voldemort, der Erbe des großen Salazar Slytherins, ein Halbblut, Sohn einer reinblütigen Hexe und dieses Abschaums hier, bin. Ich habe ihn und seine Eltern getötet, als ich sechzehn Jahre alt war. Er hatte meine Mutter verlassen, als sie mit mir schwanger war. Sie starb kurz nach meiner Geburt und ich wuchs in einem _Muggel_waisenhaus auf. Könnt ihr das glauben, kleine Selena? Lord Voldemort Sohn eines Muggels und unter Muggeln aufgewachsen?«_

Bei seinen letzten Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Grabmahl, ein grüner Blitz löste sich daraus und der Stein zerfiel in einer Dunstwolke zu Staub. In der sich senkenden Staubwolke meinte Selena einen leisen Schrei zu hören, war sich aber nicht sicher.

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, stand Lord Voldemort noch an derselben Stelle, wo Selena ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie ging langsam, auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie spürte deutlich seine Verzweiflung, diese Schmach musste ihn verfolgen. Sie, seit Ewigkeiten reinblütig, konnte, wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, solch einen Vater zu haben. Sie hatte zwar schon mit Muggeln geschlafen, doch immer aufgepasst, nicht schwanger zu werden. Diese Schande wollte sie sich, ihrer Familie und, vor allem, ihren Kindern ersparen.

_»Ich weiß noch nicht einmal warum ich Euch dies alles erzähle, kleine Selena. Ich hatte heute nach dem Frühstück einfach das Bedürfnis, mit Euch hierher zu gehen, Euch meine Geschichte zu erzählen und dieses verfluchte Grab zu zerstören!«_

Selena stellte sich vor ihm hin, griff in seinen Nacken und nahm ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in ihre Arme. Er wehrte sich nicht, als sie sprach.

_»Psst, Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu rechtfertigen, Mylord, es ist lange her und Ihr habt seither hundert- ja tausendfach bewiesen, was ihr von solchem Abschaum haltet. Auch ich musste unter Muggeln aufwachsen, Mylord! Neun lange Jahre, bis ich endlich volljährig wurde und über mein Vermögen verfügen konnte. Neun lange Jahre bis ich in mein Elternhaus zurückkehren durfte. Neun lange Jahre, bis ich meine Rache bekam und ihre Leichen endlich vor mir auf dem Boden lagen. Sie wollten mich umerziehen, aber eine d'Esmerald wird nicht zum Muggelfreund! Niemals! Genauso wenig wie ihr, egal welcher Abstammung ihr seid.« _

Daraufhin löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, wirkte aber etwas verlegen.

_»Verzeiht meine Schwäche, kleine Selena. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist. Vielleicht eine sentimentale Nachwirkung, des Zaubers, den ihr beim Frühstück vorhin sicherlich auch gespürt habt.«_

Oh ja, das hatte sie... mehr als deutlich.

_»Gewiss, Mylord. Doch wie Ihr vorhin bereits bemerkt habt, hat es keinerlei Bedeutung für uns.«_ ,Oder doch?', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und beim Blick in seine scharlachroten Augen wusste sie, dass er genau dasselbe dachte, wie sie.

Langsam und schweigend kehrten sie zum alten Riddlehaus zurück, wo Selena sich von ihm trennte und mehr oder weniger auf ihr Zimmer floh. Sie wollte allein sein. Allein mit ihren Gedanken... Selbst ihre Elfe schickte sie fort, als sie das Zimmer betrat und das kleine Geschöpf diensteifrig auf sie zukam. Noch in ihren Umhang gehüllt ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und begann zu weinen, auch wenn sie selbst nicht genau wusste warum.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es an der Tür und als Selena einfiel, dass sie Lola weggeschickt hatte und diese folglich nicht im Zimmer war, stand sie auf und ging selbst nachsehen, wer sie da in ihrem Elend störte. In den Spiegel wollte sie gar nicht schauen, sie wusste, dass sie schrecklich aussehen musste, aber es half ja nichts. Auf die Gesellschaft ihrer Elfe hatte sie irgendwie keine Lust.

»Wer da?« fragte sie durch das geschlossene Türblatt und war erschrocken, wie heiser sie klang. Sie rechnete fest damit, nun Wurmschwanz' pfeifende Stimme zu hören die ihr sagte dass das Mittagessen fertig sei oder ähnlichen Blödsinn. Sie hatte ohnehin keinen Hunger.

Doch eine andere Stimme antwortete ihr, die des Dunklen Lords.

»Darf ich eintreten, kleine Selena?«

»Gewiss, Mylord.«, sagte sie, griff sich kurz an die Wangen um ihre Tränen fortzuwischen drehte den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür.


	3. Entscheidung

3. Entscheidung

Langsam betrat Lord Voldemort Selenas Schlafgemach, schaute sich kurz um und setzte sich, auf den einzigen freien Stuhl im Zimmer, vor den Waschtisch. Selena schloss währenddessen die Tür und nahm auf der Bettkante platz. Sie bemerkte noch, wie zerwühlt die Decken waren und wusste, dass er das genauso registrieren würde wie sie.

_»Alles in Ordnung mit Euch, kleine Selena? Ich dachte, als Ihr vorhin die Treppe heraufgestürmt seid, würdet ihr nur Euren Umhang ablegen und zurückkehren. Das ist jetzt fast zwei Stunden her und wie ich sehe habt ihr den Umhang immer noch an. Schätzt ihr meine Gesellschaft nicht mehr, Miss d'Esmerald?«_

_»Oh doch, Mylord, ich schätze Eure Gesellschaft sehr. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch warten ließ. Sind wirklich bereits zwei Stunden vergangen? Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt, auch wenn es mir wenig behagt dies einzugestehen. Bitte verzeiht.«_

_»Was habt ihr dann so lange hier oben gemacht, wenn ihr nicht einmal bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergeht, kleine Miss?«_

Selena spürte den Zorn in seiner eiskalten Stimme. Deshalb hielt sie es für besser die Wahrheit zu sagen.

_»Mylord, ich lag seit wir hier angekommen sind auf meinem Bett und habe geweint, obwohl ich selbst nicht weiß, warum. Das habt ihr sicherlich bereits gewusst, als ihr mir ins Gesicht gesehen habt. Ich muss furchtbar aussehen! Meine Gedanken drehen sich seit dem Frühstück im Kreis. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen! Verdammt! Warum habt ihr diesen Test von mir verlangt? Warum? Was hat es uns seither eingebracht, außer sentimentalen, irrationalen Reaktionen? –Nichts! Gar nichts!« _

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie aufgestanden war und war nun erstaunt, sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Stuhl des Dunklen Lords wiederzufinden. Auch er stand nun auf und sah ihr in die grünen Augen. Da sie den Blick nicht senken wollte, wusste Selena nicht, ob er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt oder nicht. ‚Hatte er ihn gezückt, als er das Zimmer betrat? Sich setzte? –Verdammt, Selena! Du musst besser aufpassen!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte zwar erreicht, dass er sie in seiner Nähe duldete, obgleich sie wusste, dass er sich ihr seiner Meinung nach zu sehr offenbart hatte und keinen Moment zögern würde, sie zu töten. ‚Und', dachte sie verzweifelt ‚er weiß von meinem Ring! -Folglich auch, wie er mich vernichten kann!'

Sie war nie besonders schicksalsergeben gewesen, doch in diesem Moment war Selena bereit zu sterben.

_»Lord Voldemort wird Euch nicht töten, Selena Morgaine d'Esmerald, zumindest noch nicht. Doch er will nie wieder auch nur ein Wort über die heutigen Ereignisse hören. Dies gilt auch für alle Menschen die Euch fortan begegnen sollten. Gelobt Schweigen oder sterbt!«, _und mit diesen Worten sah Selena die Spitze seines Zauberstabes nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht innehalten.

_»Ich gelobe hiermit, über jedes gesprochene Wort, Englisch, wie Parsel und jedes Geschehnis hier in Little Hangleton, zu schweigen, ganz gleich, was auch passiert, Zeit meines Lebens.«_,sagte sie atemlos und hoffte inständig, dies möge ausreichen Lord Voldemort zu besänftigen.

Ein Moment, der Selena wie eine Ewigkeit schien, verging, bevor er kaum merklich nickte und seinen Zauberstab senkte. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und verstaute seinen Stab in der Tasche seines Umhangs.

_»Heute Abend, nach Sonnenuntergang, reise ich ab. Ihr sagtet letzte Nacht, ihr hättet mich unter anderem gesucht, um mir zu dienen. Sollte dies noch immer Euer Wunsch sein, so kommt mit. Wenn nicht... flieht, kleine Selena, und hofft, das ich Euch nie finden werde oder erfahre, dass ihr wortbrüchig geworden seid, denn dann werde _ich_ Euch finden. Dies ist ein Versprechen Lord Voldemorts.« _

Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden.

Selena setzte sich auf den nun freigewordenen Platz vor dem Spiegel und zwang sich hineinzuschauen. Wie sie erwartet hatte, waren ihre Augen verquollen, die Farbe ihrer Wimpern verlaufen und ihre Haare wirr und unordentlich. Sie nahm den Kamm zur Hand, gab es aber kurze Zeit später auf, die Knoten zu entwirren. Resigniert rief sie nach ihrer Elfe und gebot ihr Schweigen.

»Bringe mich nur wieder in Ordnung, ich sehe furchtbar aus!«, sagte sie und genoss es endlich wieder zu befehlen und sich nicht mehr wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen zu fühlen, wie in den letzten paar Stunden. Warum warf sie das alles nur so aus der Bahn? Sie war es nicht gewohnt, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. War dies überhaupt schon einmal geschehen?, fragte sie sich. –Ja, das letzte Mal am Tag als ihre Familie ausgelöscht wurde. Aber damals war sie ja noch ein Kind... Doch jetzt? Sie war immerhin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, hatte mehr Menschen getötet, gefoltert und verletzt als sie zählen konnte und jetzt endlich den Mann der Prophezeiung gefunden. Wut auf sich selbst stieg in ihr auf. Sie, Selena Morgaine d'Esmerald, sollte die Zügel aus der Hand verlieren? Die Kontrolle über sich selbst? –Niemals!, antwortete eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Der Dunkle Lord wird seinen Zorn auf Dich überwinden und die Prophezeiung wird erfüllt werden! ‚Auch nicht schlecht', dachte sie belustigt. ‚noch keinen Tag hier und Du hast Lord Voldemort bereits wütend gemacht!'

»Lola? Bist Du fertig?« fragte sie und ein Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild sagte ihr, dass sie ihre Schönheit wiedererlangt hatte, noch ehe die Elfe antworten konnte:

»Ja, Herrin. Lola hofft, dass sie es zu Eurer Zufriedenheit gemacht hat.«

»Ja, meine Kleine! Ich bin sehr zufrieden!«, ‚Nicht nur mit Dir', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Tatsächlich hatte Selena ihre gewohnte Selbstsicherheit wiedergefunden. Sie wies ihre Elfe an zu packen, da sie am Abend zusammen mit dem Dunklen Lord abreisen würden und verließ das Zimmer.

‚Eigentlich gab es für mich nie eine andere Wahl, als bei ihm zu bleiben', dachte sie auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter. Wusste er dies, oder rechnete er schon halb mit ihrer Flucht, überlegte sie, als sie den Salon mit den zwei Lehnsesseln vom Vorabend betrat.

Doch das Zimmer war leer... Selena verließ den Raum wieder und rief im Flur nach Wurmschwanz. Der kleine Mann tauchte nach ein paar Augenblicken ganz aus außer Atem vor ihr auf und verneigte sich.

»Weißt du, wo der Dunkle Lord steckt, Wurmschwanz?«, sagte sie mit ihrer ganzen Autorität. Dieser winselte bei ihren Worten und antwortete:

»Nein, Milady. Er wollte einen Spaziergang unternehmen, ich weiß allerdings nicht, wohin.«

»Nun gut... so muss ich eben warten. Bringe mir eine Karaffe Wein, ich bin im Salon.«

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging zurück in das Zimmer, das sie eben verlassen hatte.

Selena nahm in dem Lehnsessel platz, auf dem sie schon am Vortag gesessen hatte und musste auch gar nicht lange auf ihren Wein warten.

Als sie Wurmschwanz entlassen hatte und an ihrem Kelch nippte, ließ sie die Ereignisse der vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden Revuepassieren. Eigentlich hatte sie sich das Alles ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Ein wenig harmonischer, vielleicht gar wie eine kleine Romanze. –‚Eine Romanze mit dem Dunklen Lord? –Mach Dich nicht lächerlich, Selena!', antwortete eine boshafte Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie hatte Lord Voldemort verehrt, seit sie denken konnte. Schließlich war ihre ganze Familie auf seiner Seite. Dass er verschwunden war, hatte Selena erst in ihrer Schulzeit herausgefunden, ihre Familie starb bereits 1980, sie wurde also bereits ein Jahr vor seinem Verschwinden aus der magischen Welt gerissen und drei Jahre in die Muggelwelt gezwungen, bis sie nach Durmstrang kam und nur in den Sommerferien zurück musste.

Selena hielt inne. ‚Magische _Welt_? Muggel_welt? _Der Eine mit der Macht die _Welten _zu verbinden?' –War dies die Antwort? Ihr und des Dunklen Lords Sohn wird die magische mit der Muggelwelt verbinden? Hatte sie endlich das größte Rätsel ihres Lebens gelöst?

Selena lächelte, denn sie war sicher, dass sie die Lösung des Rätsels gefunden hatte. Sie stellte den nun leeren Kelch auf den kleinen runden Tisch, sprang auf, drehte eine kleine Pirouette und hielt jäh inne als ihr Blick auf die offene Tür fiel. Dort stand Lord Voldemort, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sie neugierig an.

_»Lasst Euch nicht stören, kleine Selena. Eure Tanzeinlage sah sehr hübsch aus. Darf ich daraus schließen, dass ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen habt?«_

_»Ja, das habe ich, Mylord. Ich werde Euch folgen, wenn es sein muss bis ans Ende der Welt.«_

_»Lord Voldemort ist erfreut dies zu hören. Ihr scheint eine sehr bemerkenswerte, fähige Hexe zu sein und ich sähe Euch gern in meiner Nähe, kleine Selena.«_

_»Vielen Dank Mylord.«, _sagte Selena mit einer leichten Verbeugung »_Eure Worte bedeuten mir viel. Dies ist aber nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich glücklich bin. Ich glaube das Rätsel der Prophezeiung gelöst zu haben. Ich denke sie besagt, dass unser Sohn... ähm... das heißt, das Kind aus der Prophezeiung, die Macht haben wird, die Muggel- mit der magischen Welt zu verbinden.«_

Der Dunkle Lord dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach und sagte:

_»Möglich, auch wenn ich glaube, ihr steigert Euch zu sehr in diese Sache hinein, kleine Selena. Lasst uns zu Abend essen, die Sonne geht bald unter.«_

_»Mylord? Darf ich mir eine Frage erlauben? Wohin reisen wir eigentlich ab?«_

_»…Fragt die Frau, die mir bis ans Ende Welt folgen will, wenn es sein muss?«_, er klang belustigt. _Wir gehen zum Anwesen von Lucius Malfoy. Das ist besser als dieses heruntergekommene Haus meines Vaters.«_

Sobald es dunkel wurde, gingen Lord Voldemort, Nagini um seine Schultern gelegt, sowie Selena, gefolgt von Lola und Wurmschwanz mit dem Gepäck der Beiden, nach draußen in den Garten.

»Ich hoffe doch, kleine Selena, dass Ihr fähig seid, zu apparieren!«, fragte der dunkle Lord leise und spöttisch, außer Hörweite ihrer beiden Diener.

»Das habt ihr mich jetzt nicht wirklich gefragt, nicht wahr, Mylord? Selbstverständlich kann ich apparieren!«

»Etwas Anderes hätte mich jetzt auch sehr verwundert.«, antwortete er belustigt über ihre Worte. Dann blickte er zum blauschwarzen Himmel hinauf, auf dem sich die ersten Sterne zeigten und sprach die Worte:

»Es ist Zeit... lasst uns aufbrechen.«

Damit drehte er sich im Kreis und verschwand. Auch Selena wirbelte herum und disapparierte. Sie dachte noch an die beiden Diener. Waren sie fähig ihnen zu folgen? Aber eigentlich brauchte sie sich um Lola keine Sorgen zu machen, die kleine Elfe würde sie schon finden. Was Wurmschwanz betraf... nun ja... das war nicht ihr Problem. Mit diesem Gedanken ließ das erdrückende Gefühl der Kompression nach und sie landete zielsicher unter dem gleichen Himmel, den sie eben zuletzt gesehen hatte, in der gleichen kühlen, frischen Luft, zwei Schritte neben Lord Voldemort. Im Mondlicht erkannte Selena ein schmiedeeisernes Doppeltor, hinter dem sich ein langer Zufahrtsweg befand, der von hohen Hecken gesäumt war. Dahinter ein Herrenhaus, ähnlich dem Ihren, alt, düster und geheimnisvoll.

Bei ihrem Erscheinen öffnete sich das Tor und im Licht seines Zauberstabes erkannte man Lucius Malfoy. Einen gepflegten Mann mit einem blassen, spitzen Gesicht, kalten grauen Augen und weißblondem langen Haar. Zumindest nahm Selena an, dies müsste Lucius Malfoy sein, da sie ja zum Anwesen der Malfoys aufgebrochen sind, von dem er folglich der Hausherr sein musste.

Beim Anblick des Dunklen Lords fiel er auf seine Knie, rutschte auf dem erdigen Feldweg auf ihn zu und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs.

Belustigt sah Selena diesem demütigenden Schauspiel zu und wisperte auf Parsel:

_»Ich hoffe doch, Mylord, dass ihr dies nicht auch von mir verlangen werdet? Eine d'Esmerald lässt sich nicht derart erniedrigen!«_

_»Wir werden sehen...«_

»Willkommen, Herr, ich habe Euch bereits erwartet.«, sagte Lucius nun, sich aufrichtend und etwas verwirrt blickend angesichts der Zischlaute, die er nicht verstand, da er kein Parsel sprach. Dann blickte er zu Selena und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Dies überging der Dunkle Lord jedoch und sprach

»Führe uns ins Haus, Lucius.«

»Sehr wohl, Mylord.«, antwortete dieser mit einer Verbeugung und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Der Dunkle Lord und Selena voraus, Lucius ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen schloss mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes das große, eiserne Tor. Sie stiegen eine breite Steintreppe hinauf, durch eine schwere, reichverzierte Eichentür, hinein in den weitläufigen hell erleuchteten Empfangsraum. Selena sah sich um und dachte bei sich, das ihrer kaum anders aussah: Schwere, teure Teppiche, eine breite Treppe mit schmiedeisernem Geländer, die auf eine Galerie, parallel zur Eingangstür führte und an den Wänden zahllose Ahnenporträts, die fast alle eine Familienähnlichkeit aufwiesen, die sie nicht weiter überraschte.

»Folgt mir in den Salon, Mylord und Lady...?«, damit sah Lucius erst den dunklen Lord, dann Selena fragend an.

»Selena Morgaine d'Esmerald.«, stellte sie sich nun selbst vor, da Lord Voldemort es erneut versäumte zu sprechen. »Und ihr müsst Lucius Malfoy sein, nicht wahr, edler Herr?«, woraufhin dieser mit einem knappen Nicken seines Kopfes antwortete.

»d'Esmerald?«, fragte er schließlich doch, auf dem Weg in den Salon »diese alte, ehrwürdige Reinblutfamilie aus Deutschland?«

Als Selena ihrer Bestätigung mit einem kurzen Nicken Ausdruck verlieh, fuhr er fort

»Ich hatte einst geschäftlich mit einem Albriech d'Esmerald zu tun. Aber das muss gut fünfzehn Jahre her sein. Euer Vater?«

»Ja. Er wurde 1980 zusammen mit dem Rest der Familie getötet.«

Unterdessen waren sie im Salon angekommen, der mehreren Sesseln, einer Couch und einem großen, lackierten Holztisch mit sicher einem Dutzend schöner, bequemer Stühle Platz bot. Erhellt wurde der Raum einerseits von einem Feuer im marmornen Kamin und andererseits einem kristallenen Kronleuchter.

Bei ihrem Eintreten erhoben sich zwei Personen von der Couch: Eine schlanke, großgewachsene, blonde Hexe und –scheinbar ihr Sohn- ein etwa vierzehnjähriger Junge, der eindeutig Gesicht, Haare und Gebaren seines Vaters geerbt hatte. Auch sie ließen sich auf die Knie nieder, rutschten nach vorn und küssten den Saum Lord Voldemorts Umhang. Selena gefiel es irgendwie, wie verängstigt beide dabei wirkten.

Als die beiden sich wieder aufgerichtet hatten begann Lucius mit der Vorstellung.

»Lady d'Esmerald, dies sind meine Frau Narzissa«, er deutete auf die blonde Hexe „und unser Sohn Draco."

Als Selena dies mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm fuhr er fort:

»Narzissa, Draco, dies ist Lady Selena d'Esmerald. Sie kommt aus Deutschland und ist die Letzte der alten Reinblutsfamilie d'Esmerald. –Schatz? Erinnerst Du Dich noch an Albriech d'Esmerald? Es ist zwar bestimmt fünfzehn Jahre her, aber ich hatte damals geschäftlich mit dem Vater der jungen Lady hier zu tun. Ein paar Mal war er auch bei uns zum Essen. Aber setzt Euch doch! Mylord, Milady.«

Selena und der Dunkle Lord nahmen in den ihnen angebotenen Lehnsesseln platz und die Kelche mit Rotwein entgegen, die ihnen nun gereicht wurden. Nagini rollte sich zu Füßen ihres Herrn zusammen und döste vor dem warmen Kamin. Narzissa öffnete unterdessen die Tür um Wurmschwanz und Lola einzulassen und zeigte ihnen die Zimmer ihrer Herren.

Narzissa nahm bei ihrer Rückkehr neben Lucius auf der Couch platz, Draco hatte sein Vater auf sein Zimmer geschickt.

»Auf Euch, Mylord. Und vielen Dank für die Ehre, Euch unsere Gastfreundschaft gewähren zu können.«, sagte Lucius Malfoy, mit erhobenem Glas.

»Auf Euch, Mylord!«, sprachen Selena und Narzissa gleichzeitig.

»Euer Vater hat mir einmal eine Geschichte erzählt, wie die Familie d'Esmerald zu ihrem Adelstitel gekommen ist. Er ist doch echt? Nicht wahr?«

»Was heißt ‚echt'? -echt auch in der Muggelwelt, ja, das ist er, aber ansonsten haben wir unseren Aristokratenstand in der magischen Welt wohl mehr unserer reinen Blutlinie und unserem Vermögen zu verdanken.

Ich kann euch natürlich trotzdem die Geschichte meiner Urururgrossmutter Geneviève erzählen. Sie wurde 1837 als Geneviève Sacombe geboren. Sie verliebte sich in einen reinblütigen Zauberer namens Wilhelm Xaver Sangesfeld, dessen Familie allerdings völlig verarmt war. Als sie sich schon mit der Armut abgefunden hatte, traf sie auf den Baron d'Esmerald, ein Muggel zwar, aber unglaublich reich und dieser fing an um sie zu freien. Eigentlich verabscheute meine Ahnin Muggel, aber sie dachte sich einen schlauen Plan aus: Sie heiratete ihn, um des Namens und des Geldes willen, hatte mit ihm aber nachweislich keine Kinder. Sie gebar trotzdem zwei Söhne, allerdings von ihrem Geliebten, der Baron wusste nichts davon und erkannte sie an und voilà, es waren d'Esmeralds. Besser als Sangesfeld allemal. Nach dem plötzlichen und unerklärlichen Tod des Barons- meine Ahnin soll ihn im Schlafzimmer getötet haben, als er zu aufdringlich wurde- heiratete sie ihn natürlich trotzdem und wurde eine Sangesfeld, aber ihre Söhne behielten den Namen d'Esmerald.

Meine Urgroßmutter Claire bestand bei ihrer Hochzeit darauf, den Namen ihrer Geburt zu behalten, weshalb ich ihn noch heute trage.«

Interessiert hatte der Dunkle Lord zugehört, desgleichen Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy. Selena unterdessen nippte an ihrem Wein und stellte erfreut fest, dass es der Gleiche wie am Vorabend war. Da sprach Lord Voldemort plötzlich.

»Lucius, ich muss Verbindung mit Severus aufnehmen. Rufe ihn für mich!«

»Sehr wohl, Herr.«, mit diesen Worten schob er seinen linken Ärmel zurück und offenbarte sein Dunkles Mal, konzentrierte sich und berührte es mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand.

Selena schaute interessiert zu. Sie hatte zwar bereits vom Dunklen Mal und seiner Funktionsweise durch den Proteus-Zauber gehört, gesehen hatte sie es allerdings noch nie: die schöne Schlange, die einem Schädel entspringt. Lucius schlug seinen Ärmel zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit Severus Snape, einem schlanken Mann mit Hakennase, schwarzen, fettigen Haaren, die in Strähnen herunterhingen und kalten, schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen, zurück. Als Lucius und Narzissa Anstalten machten das Zimmer zu verlassen, hielt der Dunkle Lord sie zurück.

»Nein, nein, ihr könnt ruhig hier bleiben und mithören. Ich brauche Deine Hilfe, Lucius, vielleicht auch von euch Beiden.«

Misstrauisch und ängstlich wirkend, nahmen sie wieder auf der Couch Platz. Snape rückte sich einen Stuhl herum und setzte sich ebenfalls, nachdem er Lord Voldemort gebührend begrüßt hatte.

»Die kleine Miss d'Esmerald hier«, damit deutete er auf sie, »hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an die Prophezeiung Sybill Trelawneys, über die Du mich vor vierzehn Jahren informiert hast, Severus?«

»Ja, Mylord. Leider konnte ich damals nur den ersten Teil davon belauschen und Euch überbringen.«, antwortete dieser.

»Richtig. Ich kenne nur den ersten Teil dieser Prophezeiung, der mich veranlasste Harry Potter zu verfolgen und zu töten. Es ist mir misslungen, wie ihr wisst, weil ich den zweiten Teil nicht kannte und deshalb einige der Risiken nicht bedenken konnte. Lord Voldemort ist aber nicht gerne unwissend. Ich _will_ die ganze Prophezeiung kennen, Wort für Wort –und ihr werdet mir helfen sie zu bekommen!«, hier machte er eine dramatische Pause, bevor er fortfuhr »Ein Todesser berichtete mir damals schon, dass es in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums einen Raum gibt, in dem sie aufbewahrt werden. Lucius, Du hast immer noch glänzende Kontakte ins Ministerium, nicht wahr?«

»Ja, Herr, bis zum Minister höchst selbst«

»Dann wird es Zeit, den Zaubereiminister einen Besuch abzustatten. Meinst Du nicht auch?«

»Sehr wohl, Mylord, ich werde ihn gleich Morgen früh aufsuchen.«

»...und Du Severus. Sage mir noch einmal die Worte, welche mich dazu brachten, meine Macht und meinen Körper zu verlieren!«

Severus Snape dachte kurz nach und sprach:

»'Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...' Weiter konnte ich Trewlaneys Worte damals leider nicht verstehen...«

»Schaut Euch das an, kleine Selena« sprach Lord Voldemort am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück und überreichte ihr die Zeitung, die er soeben gelesen hatte. Selena nahm den _Tagespropheten_ entgegen und begann die Schlagzeilen zu überfliegen.

»Ich sehe nichts von Belang, Mylord, außer, dass euer Minister bis nächste Woche im Urlaub ist, vielleicht.«

»Nein, das ist nicht der Punkt. Vielmehr, dass das Ministerium meine Rückkehr abstreitet und die Zeitungen Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore als Lügner bezeichnen, die nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollen. Ist das nicht amüsant, kleine Selena? Wie unser werter Minister alles dafür tut, Lord Voldemorts Macht zu erweitern? Und nebenbei noch diesen alten, krummnasigen Muggelliebhaber von allen seinen Ämtern entlässt, weil er angeblich senil wird? Ich finde es einfach köstlich...«, sagte er selbstzufrieden und belustigt. Selena musste nun ebenfalls Lächeln.

»Da habt ihr allerdings recht, Mylord. Es ist zu komisch... Die Ignoranz dieser sogenannten Offiziellen ist mal wieder unglaublich; Alles was denen nicht in den Kram passt wird einfach dementiert.«

Nach einem weiteren Schluck Kaffee sprach sie erneut

»Dieser Urlaub von Fudge, kommt Euch und Euren Plänen nicht gelegen, habe ich recht, Mylord?«

»Eine Woche mehr oder weniger ist für Lord Voldemort nicht von Belang... Ich habe in meinem Leben schon oft und lange genug gewartet. Meist war das Ergebnis hinterher sogar besser. Ich habe Zeit...«

Man hatte für Selena ein mittelgroßes Schlafzimmer hergerichtet und sie ließ sich bevorzugt von ihrer Elfe Lola bedienen. Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass die Malfoys und die anderen Todesser ihren Befehlen nur widerwillig folgten, da Lord Voldemort nicht widersprach beziehungsweise sie von ihm mit besonderem Respekt behandelt wurde. Teilweise wirkten sie sogar neidisch auf ihren Einfluss, den sie nur durch jahrelanges, treues Dienen unter tausend Gefahren, erreichen konnten... Wenn es dem Dunklen Lord gefiel, natürlich...

In der folgenden Woche hatte Selena das Haus und Anwesen erkundet, wobei sie auf viele interessante Dinge gestoßen war. Zum Beispiel, dass die Malfoys mehrere Pfauen im Garten hielten, darunter auch einen Albino mit wunderschönem weißem Gefieder.

Im hinteren Teil des Gartens entdeckte sie eine Kapelle, von etwa der Größe und Ausstattung einer kleinen Dorfkirche, allerdings wirkten die blutrünstigen Wand- und Deckengemälde, bei der die Passion Christi völlig fehlte und die große Steinplatte im Altarraum, wenig kirchlich. In der Kapelle befanden sich im unteren Teil mehrere Reihen von Sitzbänken und auf der Empore entdeckte sie eine wunderschöne alte Orgel. Besonders gefiel ihr aber die große Bibliothek im Haus. Ein über zwei Stockwerke hoher Raum, mit einer bequemen Sitzgruppe im unteren Teil und einer Galerie auf Höhe der zweiten Etage. Die Wände komplett mit vollen Bücherregalen bedeckt.

Dort saß sie nun auch und las ein Buch über mittelalterliche Foltermethoden als Lord Voldemort eintrat und sprach:

»Der Tee wird in Kürze serviert. Wollt ihr mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, kleine Selena? Auch Lucius müsste bald aus dem Ministerium zurück sein, mal sehen, was er zu berichten weiß...«

Sie markierte die Stelle im Buch, die sie soeben gelesen hatte, nickte und stand auf um ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen nicht, wie sie vermutet hatte ins Speisezimmer im Erdgeschoss, sondern in ein Zimmer im zweiten Stockwerk, das man wohl für Lord Voldemort hergerichtet hatte. Es war ein großzügig geschnittener Raum, mit einer Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin, ein altmodischer Schreibtisch, neben einem Sekretär befand sich unter den Fenstern, daneben diverse Bücherregale und Schränke an den Wänden. Über dem Kamin hing ein altersfleckiger Spiegel. Ein Bett sah sie nicht, deshalb vermutete Selena, dass man ihm mehrere Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und dies als sein Aufenthaltsraum diente.

Sie tranken bereits ihren Tee –Selena wäre Kaffee zwar lieber gewesen, aber man war hier nun einmal in Großbritannien- als Lucius Malfoy von Wurmschwanz ins Zimmer geführt wurde. Nachdem er seinen Meister ehrfurchtsvoll begrüßt hatte, Selena beobachtete diese Erniedrigung wieder mit Abscheu und Belustigung, fing er an zu berichten. Man hatte ihn nicht aufgefordert platz zu nehmen.

»Mylord, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch zu berichten, dass der Minister mir immer noch wohlgesonnen ist, auch wenn ich scheinbar nach den Ereignissen auf dem Friedhof von Harry Potter als Todesser denunziert wurde. Nebenbei erfuhr ich auch, dass Harry Potter heute Morgen zu einer Anhörung erscheinen musste, da er das Gesetz zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger übertreten hatte. Er soll, so der Minister, am vierten August vor den Augen eines Muggels einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschworen haben. Leider muss ich seiner Lordschaft sagen, dass die meisten Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, sein und Dumbledores Ammenmärchen von einem Angriff durch zwei Dementoren in Little Whinging, geglaubt haben. Ich dachte, die Dementoren unterstehen noch nicht Eurer Macht, Mylord?«

»Womit du vollkommen Recht hast, Lucius. Sie unterstehen mir _noch_ nicht. Jemand anders muss sie also geschickt haben, sollte diese Geschichte stimmen... Fahr bitte fort.«

»Sehr wohl, Herr«, sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung »Ich begleitete den Minister bis in die unterste Etage des Ministeriums, wo die Gerichtsverhandlung abgehalten werden sollte. –Findet Ihr es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass ein volles Straftribunal stattgefunden hat, wegen eines simplen Falls von Minderjährigenzauberei? Wie dem auch sei, ich schaute mich im Zugangsbereich der Mysteriumsabteilung um und meinte jemanden zu spüren. So, als würde die Tür dorthin von irgendjemandem bewacht, unsichtbar natürlich. Bevor ich jedoch mehr herausfinden konnte, wurde ich von einem Unsäglichen entdeckt und musste verschwinden.

Ich wartete also, bis Cornelius Fudge aus der Verhandlung kam. Er glaubt übrigens tatsächlich nicht an Eure Rückkehr, Mylord. Er meint nur Dumbledore wolle mit dieser Geschichte seinen Posten als Minister untergraben. -Wie töricht von ihm...«, fügte er gedehnt hinzu.

»Danke für Deine Informationen, Lucius. Wenn Du das nächste Mal ins Ministerium gehst, alter Freund, so finde heraus, ob die Tür tatsächlich bewacht wird. _Homenum revelio_ müsste dafür genügen. Das würde die Dinge sogar noch vereinfachen... Falls dort jemand ist, unterwirf ihn durch den Imperiusfluch und versuch in die Halle der Prophezeiungen einzudringen. Du kannst nun gehen...«

»Sehr wohl, Mylord«, mit einer Verbeugung verließ er das Zimmer.

_»Seht ihr, kleine Selena«,_ fuhr er auf Parsel fort_ »Selbst seine Feinde unterstützen Lord Voldemort! Wie findet ihr das?«_

_»Euch gebührt nichts Anderes, Mylord«_

Doch die Dinge liefen nicht so, wie der Dunkle Lord es geplant hatte...

Beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen wirkte er noch glücklich, doch als Selena abends mit ihm beim Wein saß und Lucius von seinem Misserfolg berichtete, wurde er zusehends wütender...

»Soso, Lucius, nachdem Du diesem Podmore seinen Tarnumhang entrissen hast, wurde er also beim Eindringen in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschnappt? -Wie kannst Du es wagen, zu versagen und mir unter die Augen zu treten?«, sagte Lord Voldemort gefährlich leise.

»Mylord, es war nicht meine Schuld. Heute war der freie Tag des Wachmannes, den ich die letzten Wochen beobachtet habe. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass er ausgerechnet ein Uhr nachts seinen Rundgang durch die unteren Flure macht...«, antwortete der am Boden kniende, verängstigte Mann.

»Du konntest es nicht wissen? Nein, Lucius? _Crucio!« _

Beim letzten Wort richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den sich nun in Schmerz am Boden windenden Lucius und bestrafte ihn. Selena schaute ungerührt zu, sie konnte den Zorn des Dunklen Lords verstehen.

»Natürlich konntest Du es nicht wissen!«, fuhr er fort, nachdem er die Folter beendet hatte. »Du hast nicht genug Informationen gesammelt und warst nur mit halbem Herzen bei der Sache, da dein Sohn morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt und du dir lieber Sorgen machst, ob er seine ZAGs besteht, als deinem Meister zu dienen!« und erneut quälte er ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch.

»Geh mir aus den Augen«, zischte der Dunkle Lord noch leiser und der nun total verängstigte Lucius verließ auf Knien den Raum.

»Es ist so schwer, gute Diener zu finden, die ihren Meister nicht immerzu enttäuschen, habe ich recht, kleine Selena?«

»Wie wahr, Mylord...«

Eine Woche später erst besserte sich Lord Voldemorts Laune wieder. Zwei Todesser, Walden Macnair und Mephisto Avery Jr., kehrten von ihrer Reise zurück und konnten berichten, dass die Riesen nun auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords stünden und die Versuche von Dumbledores Anhängern, sie auf die gegnerische Seite zu ziehen, gescheitert seien.

Einige Zeit später unterrichtete Lord Voldemort Avery Jr., der einst glänzende Kontakte ins Ministerium hatte, von seinem Plan, die Prophezeiung zu bekommen, sowie vom gescheiterten Versuch von Lucius Malfoy, sie zu stehlen.

»Mylord. Sturgis Podmore ist ein bekennender Anhänger Dumbledores. Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, einen Unsäglichen zu unterwerfen? Er müsste in der Lage sein, die ihm bekannten Schutzzauber, die sicherlich auf dem Ort liegen, zu umgehen und die Prophezeiung für Euch zu stehlen...«

»Bist Du Dir da auch sicher, Avery? Lord Voldemort möchte nicht noch einmal enttäuscht werden...«

»Gewiss, Eure Lordschaft, dieser Plan ist narrensicher...«

»Sehr gut, Avery, schick mir Lucius hinein.«

_»Schon wieder Lucius, Mylord?«, _fragte ihn Selena auf Parsel, nachdem Avery das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Er antwortete:

_»Lucius ist der Einzige von uns, der sich gefahrlos im Ministerium sehen lassen kann, kleine Selena. Außerdem möchte ich ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sein Versagen beim letzten Mal wieder gut zumachen...«_


End file.
